


Fire in your Eyes

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks are not always about celebrating. Written for the <span><a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>day_by_drabble</b></a></span> Blue Skies prompt #2, fireworks. Title from the Song by Guano Apes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in your Eyes

It’s a bit morbid really, Starfleet celebrating itself with fireworks only a few days after what they call the “Nerada incident”, and Bones doesn’t want to go, wants to stay in the dorm that isn’t really his anymore, but Jim drags him along, looks at him with pleading blue eyes he will never be able to resist.

He slouches down on the park bench they found for themselves, takes a swig of beer and frowns up to the sky, jumping slightly at every explosion. He’s never been good with sudden loud noises.  
Why Starfleet decided on the old-fashioned, black powder filled rockets is beyond him.

He turns his head to look at his friend, his face basked in blue light. Another bang, and Bones jumps as blue turns orange, realizing Jim’s eyes are glistening, tears running down his face.

Bones reaches out, lets his hand rest on Jim’s neck, thump running along the short hair there. Jim’s head whips around. He looks hurt and confused and almost angry at himself. Bones squeezes his neck, whishing he knew what to say, instead of only smiling in what he hopes looks like an understanding way.

It’s seems to be enough, Jim’s eyes softening as he shifts closer, resting his head on Bones’ shoulder. Bones wraps his arm around his friend, kisses the top of his head.

They sit there in silence, Bones’ thump drawing mindless patterns into Jim’s bicep.  
Another rocket goes up with a whistling sound, and Bones tries to brace himself, but as it explodes, he jumps, pressing Jim involuntarily closer.

He hears Jim snort, feels warm breath against his chest, and can’t help but smile as he watches pink dots gleaming against the dark night sky.


End file.
